


it’s our day and baby you look fine

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A little fic in honor of AsaNoya Day!





	

When Yuu answers the door, he thinks that maybe he hasn’t had enough sleep recently, maybe he’s been working too hard to help make this giant birthday/graduation party a rousing success, because the sight that greets him has to be a hallucination. He’s been opening the door for party guests for about an hour or so, and he’s already been accosted in a hug by Hinata, gotten a high five from Suga, and a fairly normal hello from Ennoshita. He’d thought he was prepared for whatever would come next, but no. No, he wasn’t.

In front of him, on the front porch of Tanaka’s house, is Asahi. Asahi, who most of them haven’t seen in ages, an Asahi that’s just pulled a helmet off. He shakes his head and his hair falls freely, gorgeous waves on one side and down his back, the other side shaved down into a kind of undercut, and Yuu can’t do anything but stand in the doorway and stare. Asahi tilts his head and Yuu has to squint from the light glinting off the row of piercings going down Asahi’s ear. That’s not even taking into account the rest of Asahi, which Yuu thinks might actually kill him.

He’d thought his very huge, very hopeless crush on the former ace had maybe not gone away, but toned itself down in the couple of years that it’s been since they’ve seen each other, but nope. No, he still has a huge raging crush, and it’s making itself very well known in the face of this impossibly more attractive Asahi. Asahi, who’s looking at him a little confused, a little hopefully, biting the ring in his bottom lip between his teeth. Asahi, who Yuu should be letting in the house instead of staring him down on the porch. There’s loud laughter from somewhere further in the house, and Yuu finally snaps out of it, gives Asahi a weak grin and steps to the side so he can finally come in.

Of course Asahi doesn’t go far, because he needs to take off his boots, dusty black leather boots with silver buckles that Yuu had never dreamed he’d ever see Asahi in. Asahi props his helmet on his boots and then turns to look at Yuu. “Hi.”

“Hey, Asahi.” Yuu swallows and hopes that he sounds relatively normal. “Lookin’ good.”

“Long time no see, Noya.”

“Yeah, somebody hasn’t been showing up to our parties the past couple years.” Yuu grins at him, trying to ignore the overly ambitious thumping of his heart. “How come you made this one?”

“Sorry, I’m usually busy with work.” He holds up a camera bag that Yuu hadn’t taken notice of before, and Yuu marvels again at how cool it is that Asahi gets to travel for his photography, roaming as he pleases, wild and free. Asahi frowns a little, more of a pout than anything, really. “And Suga told me that if I didn’t come Yachi and Yamaguchi would cry.”

Yuu stifles a laugh, knows that even Yachi has grown far past the wanting to cry at any change in plans thing, and he finds it hilarious the things that can coax Asahi into doing stuff. Suga is especially good at it, though unfortunately any time that he’s been able to, Yuu has been busy with his position on the national team. Tanaka comes out of the kitchen and nearly murders Asahi in a flying hug, yelling something about how the birthday boy deserves all the hugs, so ‘hug me harder, Asahi’ while Daichi behind him laughs at Asahi’s stricken face.

The rest of the party goes well, all of them finally together at once to celebrate Tanaka’s birthday and the graduation of the ‘first years’, and everyone has fun. There’s party games and chatting, karaoke and some sort of drinking game, dancing and swimming in the pool in the backyard. By the time everything is winding down it’s far too late for them to leave, and figuring out where everyone is going to sleep is more of an amusing game than any real hardship, even though there’s really not that much space.

The newly graduated five take over the living room, pushing the two couches together and piling in with a bunch of blankets, even Tsukishima completely at ease sleeping in a too warm puppy pile of limbs. They’re all mostly asleep before the rest of them even figure out where they’re all going. Tanaka drags Ennoshita and Kiyoko off to his bedroom, and Narita and Kinoshita twine themselves together in the spare armchair in the living room. Suga proclaims that he’s already taken the nice guest room bed for he and Daichi, which leaves Asahi and Yuu to the tiny sofabed stashed in the giant walk in closet in the same room.

Yuu would ask why Tanaka has a bed (even a tiny one) stuffed in a spare closet, but he’s not really sure he’d survive the answer without some sort of potential mental scarring. Either way, it’s a tiny bed, barely big enough to fit in the closet in the first place, and Yuu sighs as he can hear Suga’s voice in his head, claiming that he’s so small that he and Asahi will be perfectly fine. He sighs and resolves not to dwell on it, to be as normal as possible so that he doesn’t make Asahi uncomfortable. He gets ready in the bathroom and by the time he comes back Asahi’s already laid out on the bed, and Yuu just stares for a second at the lack of space.

He’s definitely not staring at Asahi’s chest, and the thin tendrils of black ink that curl over his skin, over his abs and chest and collarbones. He doesn’t know whether he’s cursed or blessed that the house, and particularly this tiny room, are so hot that they can comfortably go around shirtless. He closes the door, blocking them from where Daichi and Suga are cuddling together on the real bed. Asahi finally puts his phone down then, and Yuu grins and drops his shirt on the floor before crawling into the bed and snuggling into Asahi’s side. Asahi is still for a moment, and then he relaxes and wraps an arm around Yuu’s shoulders.

They stay like that for a while, and Yuu thinks that Asahi must be asleep, and he tries to turn over so he can fall asleep too. Except the turning almost lands him dumped straight on the floor, and Asahi turns on his side and scoops Yuu in his arms to press his back to Asahi’s chest so they fit better. There’s one arm across Yuu’s collarbone, and another over his stomach, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been more comfortable in his life, even though it might be just a little too warm. Asahi buries his nose in Yuu’s hair and mumbles.

“What?” Yuu’s voice is a whisper, not wanting to talk loud enough for it to cross into the main room.

Asahi sighs, and pulls away the tiniest bit. “I missed you.”

Yuu’s heart stutters in his chest, and he’s absolutely sure that Asahi can feel it. “I missed you too.”

“All my work is around here for a while.” Asahi continues quietly, words a bare whisper in the air. “Maybe we can catch up?”

Yuu nods, pleased and excited and a bunch of other feelings he can’t put names to. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

They both relax then, and Yuu listens to Asahi’s breath even out until he’s asleep, and then he slides his hand into the one Asahi has on his stomach and falls asleep himself, content with the possibilities that the future holds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
